watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 087
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter returns to Tomoko running the three-legged race, with Tomoko being completely overcome with the fact she is running with a boy. Afterwards, she enjoys watching another event and even quietly cheers. Throughout it all, she maintains her wide-eyed and smiling spaced-out expression, which she realizes when she finds herself eating lunch on the playing field. She concludes that interacting with two guys has mentally drained her, and she decides to go stare at some girls. She goes to the gym where Uchi practices cheerleading for the afternoon session in front of her friend the Girl with Braids. Uchi decides to stay behind to further practice her routine and soon notices Tomoko watching her as she finishes her lunch. Tomoko, noticing the Uchi's short cheerleader's skirt, wonders if Uchi is wearing "spats," a woman's undergarment that extends to to the thighs. As she lowers her head to look, Uchi sees her looking up her skirt. Tomoko catches a brief glimpse of Uchi's spats, while Uchi inwardly freaks out. Girl with Braids, the currently unnamed Girl with Glasses, and Natsu notice her discomfort and come to her. Having caught a glimpse of Uchi's spats and seeing her friends coming in, Tomoko decides to leave. Uchi interprets Tomoko leaving as Tomoko only having interest in her. She believes Tomoko will stalk her at her cheerleader competition but vows not to "lose" to her. Uchi notices that Tomoko was absent in the morning competition but is present during the afternoon. Ranting at Tomoko in her mind, Uchi concludes Tomoko wants to look at her body and, inwardly, challenges her to look all she wants. However, Tomoko is watching Nemoto cheer, then the other cheerleaders including Asuka Katō, crouching to see if they are wearing spats. Uchi inwardly seethes over her belief that Tomoko is not only interested in her. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yoshinori Kiyota *Emiri Uchi *Uchi's Friends (unnamed) **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Kaede (Girl with Braids) **Natsu *Miyazaki (unnamed) *Fūka Sasaki (Unnamed Depressed Black-Haired Girl) *Miho Narita (unnamed) *Mako Tanaka (unnamed) *Yuri Tamura *Masaki Yoshida *Hina Nemoto *Asuka Katō (unnamed) *Akane Okada Referbacks *This chapter is a continuation of the previous one. Trivia *Uchi loses her "emoji face" when upset. Memorial Moments *Tomoko's mental damage after racing with a "hot guy." *While Uchi is disturbed believing that Tomoko is staring at her, she becomes jealous when she believes Tomoko is staring at other girls. This also commences Uchi's developing interest in Tomoko. *First appearance of Fūka Sasaki and Miho Narita. Quotes *"I only caught a glimpse, but I think those're spats. . . ." – Tomoko *"She's eating white rice while trying to sneak a peek at my underwear?!" – Uchi *"I bet you're just after my body! Fine, look all you want then!" – Uchi *"That Bitch! So long as you've got a girl to stare at, you don't care who it is, huh?!" – Uchi Gallery Tomoko Cheer.png|Spaced-Out Tomoko cheers an event. Tomoko Watching Ucchi.png|Uchi senses Tomoko watching her. Ucchi Spats.png|Uchi realizes Tomoko is looking up her skirt. Defiant Ucchi.png|Uchi thinks Tomoko is obsessed with her body. Ucchi.jpg|Uchi seethes when she thinks Tomoko is not interested only in her. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 9